classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Toyota Kijang
The Kijang is a pick-up or minibus sold in Indonesia and Brunei, made by Toyota. "Kijang", meaning deer/muntjac in Indonesian, was first introduced in Indonesia in 1977 and it has become the most popular car in the country ever since. This car is also sold in other countries, and is known as the Unser in Malaysia (Innova for the fourth generation), Zace in Taiwan, Qualis and Innova in India, Nepal, and the Philippines, and Stallion and Condor in South Africa. The original Kijang is known as the Revo in the Philippines. 1st Generation (1977-1980) The prototype was displayed at 1975 Jakarta Fair, and production began in 1977. The first Kijang was a boxy little pick-up truck powered by 1.2 liter 3K engine matched to 4 speed manual transmission. The pick-up with rear body and roof was also produced. The Kijang Minibus was built by a local company. The Kijang first entered the market on 9 June 1977. It was a boxy pickup truck with externally hinged half doors and plastic/canvas windows. Called "KF10" it shared the 3K engine with the Toyota Corolla, coupled to a four-speed manual transmission.It was nicknamed "Kijang Buaya" (English: Crocodile Kijang) because of the long engine hood. The KF10 Kijang car sold 26,806 units until 1981, when replaced by the second generation Kijang. Second generation (1981-1985) The 20-series Kijang retained its boxy style although the body panels were different. Under its slimmer hood was a 1.3 liter 4K engine, which was replaced in 1985 by a 1.5 liter 5K. The only transmission was a 4 speed manual. The facelift model had rectangular headlights. In the Philippines, the Tamaraw was also sold as long wheelbase 30-series. Third generation (1986-1996) Introduced in late 1986, the Kijang was offered as short wheelbase (KF40 series) and long wheelbase (KF50 series). The Standard Kijang had a 4 speed manual transmission, while the Super Kijang had a 5 speed manual and a better equipped interior. Introduced in this generation was Full Pressed Body Minibus built by companies appointed by Toyota. Minor changes occurred in 1992. The Minibus now received a right-side rear door and adopted a new name, Toyota Original Body, instead of Full Pressed Body. In its creation process, it was pressed and used pointed welding. Until this day, it could be described as the only "putty-free" Kijang. The trim levels for the Minibus were Standard, Deluxe, and Grand Extra, with emblems for short models being the SX, SSX, and SGX; and for the long ones the LX, LSX, and LGX. In 1994, the Kijang received a second facelift, including a new grille and the larger 1.8-litre (1,781 cc) 7K-C engine. The Kijang was sold in India under the name of Qualis. The Qualis was based on the third-generation model, but came with the newer fourth-generation nose. A version was built and sold in South Africa as the Toyota Venture, with the pick-up variant called the Toyota Stallion. It was called as the Tamaraw FX in the Philippines when it was introduced in the early-90's. In the Philippines, the Tamaraw FX was available with the 1.8 litre 7K-C petrol engine, or the 2 litre 2C diesel. Power was 78 hp (58 kW) and 69 hp (51 kW) respectively, allowing for top speeds of 130 or 125 km/h (81 or 78 mph). Standard, DeLuxe, and GL were the equipment levels offered. Category:Toyota Category:Pickup Trucks Category:Vans Category:Post-war